dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Amelioratory Benevolence/Vylinn
Vylinn (pronounced vai-lin) is a central character in Amelioratory Benevolence. A member of the ternion of Pact Wielders, he carries the Heart third of the Pact. He is a central protagonist in the first arc, Our Penumbral Asylum, and appears in all subsequent arcs. Story Origin Vylinn was born into a wealthy family in Serene Villa in a time of relative peace. His father was a member of the Legion of Guardians, and in training to become a Master Guardian in his own respect. However, before he could take his final test, he was slain by a rouge Fallen who trying to locate the heart of his homeworld. Vylinn's mother passed away a short while later out of despair. This left Vylinn as a orphan at only four years old. He was found at his home and taken in by another family of non-Guardians. At ten years old, Vylinn's adoptive parents started him in weapons training as an act of protection, fearing more Fallen might discover his parentage and feeling the need for him to one day defend himself if they were to attack him. By the time he was seventeen, he had become proficient with a few weapons including the longsword and the dirk, along with a few basic magic spells. Query The attack on Vylinn's father wasn't the last that Serene Villa saw of the Fallen. Throughout the years, there had a been a slow and steady stream of Fallen infesting all of the worlds. There was a special task force set up in Serene Villa that was created specifically to combat the Fallen, but all they managed to do was keep them at bay. Still, Vylinn joined up at the age of sixteen upon learning the truth about his past. He wasn't the best soldier, but he was competent enough. Every time he was called into action though, he would notice a stranger from a different world fighting alongside them against the Fallen. It would be a rotating cast of strangers, but Vylinn came to remember their faces. When asking his fellows about them, none of them claimed to know why that they were there, and told him to just be thankful for the extra help. Still, Vylinn couldn't shake the feeling that there was a piece missing to this puzzle that wasn't being given to him. Appearance Vylinn has a slender build; slim but fit, and is little bit shorter than average. He has naturally pale skin, but this is covered by a slight tan given his tropical homeland. His white hair is short and lays mostly flat, but spikes up in a few places. His normal attire is a black suit and dress shoes accented by a red tie and white belt. His over-formal attire often earns him unwanted comments, yet he continues to dress as he feels a man of his station should. Personality Quiet and withdrawn, Vylinn is naturally a reserved person. He is polite, values manners, and rarely loses his temper. He prefers to solve his problems one issue at a time, not liking to over-complicate things. He has a soft voice, but a strong will. He sees the duty thrust upon him both as a necessary one and as a product of fate, one that he is eternally linked to. His calm nature will often help his Pactmates keep a focused mind during an intense situation. Abilities Vylinn's Pact Element is Twilight. The mixing and mingling of light and darkness begets neither, but this power is nothing to snuff at. It manifests itself mostly as brilliantly orange beams of light that Vylinn can summon for long range attacks, to bend and warp into different shapes to his will. He cannot change the day or night into twilight, but he seems to be strongest during this time of the day.